Inboard-outboard marine propulsion systems, sometimes also referred to as “marine engine packages”, or “I/O propulsion systems”, are well-known in the marine vessel industry. These systems usually consist of an inboard component that includes an internal combustion engine and related hardware, an outboard component often enclosed in a casing with conventional hardware, and a transom assembly that serves the purpose of connecting the inboard component to the outboard component and securing the propulsion system to the vessel. The inboard component and the outboard component are connected to each other by a series of bolts, nuts, pins and other hardware that allow the transmission of power from the inboard component to the outdrive. Additional hardware is provided to secure the propulsion system to the transom of the vessel. Among these inboard-outboard marine propulsion systems, those manufactured by Outboard Marine Corporation (“OMC”) have been used for years in the industry due to their durability and reliability, and many boats and other marine vessels are equipped with these types of systems. OMC inboard-outboard marine propulsion systems are no longer manufactured by OMC, even though their inboard engine components continue to be available as used parts and aftermarket equipment. In addition, inboard engine components of the type made by Volvo Penta and similar manufacturers continue to be available, new, used and as aftermarket equipment. Hardware to secure propulsion systems to the transom of boats and other marine vessels exist which usually consist of various arrangements of support plates, gimbal rings, bell housings, gimbal housings and other such parts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,872,531 and 5,238,433 disclose the use of such types of hardware arrangements in conjunction with marine sterndrive units and inboard engines of watercraft inboard-outboard propulsion systems. The hardware arrangements described in these patents, however, have their limitations and are not suitable for adapting Mercruiser Alpha-One-type sterndrive units to OMC Cobra-type inboard engines and transom assemblies using commercially available parts and minimal special hardware.
It is apparent that a need exists for a technique whereby Mercruiser Alpha-One-type sterndrive units may be adapted to OMC Cobra-type inboard engines and transom assemblies using commercially available parts and minimal special hardware. The present invention is directed toward providing such a technique.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a kit for the proper and safe assembling of inboard-outboard marine propulsion systems. It is a specific object of the present invention to provide a method and a kit for assembling Mercruiser Alpha-One-type sterndrive units and OMC Cobra-type inboard engines and attaching them to a marine vessel by means of transom assemblies. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and a conversion kit for adapting Mercruiser Alpha-One-type sterndrive units to OMC Cobra-type inboard engines and transom assemblies using commercially available parts and minimal special hardware. Another object of this invention is to provide a commercially practicable method and system for the proper and safe assembling of inboard-outboard marine propulsion systems while utilizing conventional components in a novel fashion in a safe and cost-effective manner. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description that follows.